


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by rakscha



Series: Meet and Greet and Don’t Waste Good [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reflection, part of The series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakscha/pseuds/rakscha
Summary: Немного Рождественского чуда для Тони, или Тони проводит это Рождество в госпитале.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Wendy Miller
Series: Meet and Greet and Don’t Waste Good [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56251





	It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Часть моей серии Meet and Greet and Don’t Waste Good. По плану между Второй и Третьей встречей происходит.  
> Можно читать как отдельный фик, для Тони это до работы с Гиббсом, примерно 2000 год, он ранен и поэтому в госпитале.  
> Название наверное прозаическое и использовано сотню раз, но мне кажется подходит.
> 
> Вэнди отчасти ООС, потому что написана до появления в каноне, но имелась в виду та самая Вэнди.  
> 

За окном ярко светит фонарь и в его свете падающий снег похож на хлопья, падающие с неба. В детстве Тони очень любил упасть прямо в снег под фонарем где-нибудь в поместье и смотря вверх на снег, так похожий на млечный путь, мечтать о далеких планетах и приключениях. Сейчас же ему просто остается лежать в госпитале в кровати и так проводить Рождество. 

Не то, чтобы этот Сочельник был каким-то особенным, но последние два года они с Венди ездили поведать её маму в Нью-Хейвен и встречали Рождество с миссис Мур, её вторым мужем Гарри и сводными братьями Вэнди. И в этом доме Тони чувствовал настоящий дух праздника, то, чего ему так не доставало в детстве. Хотя порой он и чувствовал себя довольно неуютно. Но Муры были к нему очень привязаны и то, что ему удавалось получить увольнительную на праздники, считали самым лучшим подарком. 

К сожалению, после всего, что с ним произошло в ноябре, врачи решили, что шестичасовая поездка в машине плохо скажется на его выздоровлении и Вэнди уехала одна. 

Последний раз так одиноко в Сочельник ему было в шесть лет. Правда, тогда все закончилось хорошо как в голливудском фильме. Весь в доме стояла жуткая суета. Специально нанятые для приема служанки, официанты, повара и рабочие заполонили дом. И час за часом он превращался в сказочный дворец. Ёлки, украшения и горы подарков. Много вкусной еды и сладостей. Первые пару часов Тони казалось, что он попал в Рай. Хотя его и гоняли постоянно из комнаты в комнату, чтобы не мешался под ногами, Мария, постоянная повариха ДиНоззо успела угостить его вкусным обедом и пирогом. И Клара, организатор самой роскошной Рождественской вечеринки Лонг-Айленда, отсыпала ему целую вазу конфет. (Которые он притащил в свою комнату вместе с вазой). 

Отца за весь день Тони так и не увидел, тот был на встрече и должен был приехать только к приему. Мама же весь день ходила за Кларой и перепроверяла любое её указание рабочим. В руках у неё был большой блокнот, где она постоянно что-то вычеркивала и ставила галочки. Если же ей не удавалось что-то вычеркнуть, она начинала кричать на Клару, а Клара сразу начинала судорожно названивать по телефону. Каждый раз, когда Тони подходил к матери, она ласково проводила по его щеке ладонью, целовала его в лоб и отсылала фразой «Не сейчас, пойди поиграй где-нибудь, дорогой». Так что мальчик находил себе какое-нибудь занятие и думал только о чудесном праздничном вечере с родителями. 

Равно в 18.00 мама, решив, что с остальным Клара как уж нибудь справится одна, ушла наряжаться. Через сорок пять минут она зашла в детскую и Тони показалось, что раскрыл причину того, зачем их дом превращался в сказочный зимний дворец. Просто потому что его мама и была принцесса. На ней было длинное голубое платье. И в волосах сияла корона. И Тони казалось, что не бывает более красивых женщин во всем мире. И поэтому когда она начала переодевать его в костюм морячка, который он ненавидел всей душой, он не сказал ей ни слова. Когда часы пробили семь пятнадцать, мама взяла его за руку и повела по огромной лестнице на первый этаж. Где собралось очень много людей в красивых костюмах и платьях, и папа с бокалом в руке. И пока они с мамой спускались все им хлопали и Тони казалось, что нет ничего чудеснее, чем идти по лестнице рядом с мамой-принцессой на встречу к папе, который не отрывает от неё глаз. Когда они наконец спустились, папа поцеловал маму и потрепал Тони по голове со словами «Младший». Затем мама отпустила его ладошку, взяла бокал протянутый папой и началась «самая роскошная вечеринка Лонг-Айленда». 

Первые пару часов Тони бегал между гостями, таскал угощения, иногда останавливался рядом с красивыми леди, когда просила мама. Но он был единственный ребенок и там был миллион взрослых и их блестящие платья мелькали и мелькали перед его глазами и в конце концов он просто спрятался под столом, где его случайно нашел какой-то мистер. Который очень мило поинтересовался, почему Тони решил спрятаться под столом. После чего совсем не счастливый папа отвел его в комнату и оставил там, велев ни куда не уходить. Тони не мог понять, что он сделал не так. Ведь за весь вечер он подходил к папе и маме и так всего пару раз. И что если кто-то из тех миллионов гостей возьмет и заберет его подарок от Санты.

И вот он сидел совсем один в своей комнате, с погашенным светом, сам не зная почему обиженный на весь мир, играя только с бликами света пробивавшимися через прикрытую дверь, прислушиваясь к голосам и смеху триллиарда гостей внизу. И он сидел тихо-тихо и поэтому довольно сильно испугался, когда дверь открылась и там появился папа.

\- Иди ко мне, Младший. Я хочу тебе что-то показать.

Тони, забыв про все обиды, подбежал к отцу и тот, подхватив сына на руки, понес его в своей кабинет. Там он сел в большое кожаное кресло, запах которого смешанный с запахом бурбона навсегда останется в памяти Тони запахом отца, посадил мальчика к себе на колени и пультом включил телевизор, который стоял напротив кресла на небольшом столике. Там шел черно-белый фильм, и мужчина обещал своей любимой достать для неё луну с неба.   
\- Есть такая традиция у ДиНоззо, сын. Каждое Рождество смотреть этот фильм. Он называется «Эта замечательная жизнь». Потому что бывает так иногда, что мы забываем, как важны те, кто рядом с нами или не до конца понимаем собственное значение для других, но мы знаем куда смотреть чтобы вспомнить. 

Тони устроился на коленях у отца и с разинутым ртом смотрел, как Джордж спасает Кларенса, ангела второго класса. Рядом с папой было тепло и фильм был волшебным и одиночество, что преследовало мальчика весь день отступило, потому что он не был один. Потому что папа поделился с ним тра-ди-цей. И потому что где-то через полчаса в кабинет тихо-тихо (но Тони все равно услышал, хотя и не подал вид) зашла мама. Она подошла к креслу и по очереди поцеловала Тони, а потом папу. И присела на подлокотник с другой стороны от Тони. И просидела там, обняв мужа и поглаживая Тони по голове до самого конца фильма. Потом она еще раз поцеловала Тони и снова ушла к гостям. Папа же взял уже полусонного сына на руки и отнес в спальню, где уложил в кровать, обещая проследить, чтобы никто случайно не унес его подарок от Санты. И обязательно сообщить Тони, если услышит колокольчики. 

Тони медленно просыпался, в палате раздавалось три голоса и какое-то шебуршание. Знакомый голос Джеймса Стюарта повторял: «Кларенс! Кларенс! Помоги мне, Кларенс! Верни меня. Верни меня. Мне все равно, что случится со мной. Только верни меня к моей жене и детям. Помоги мне, Кларенс, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, я хочу снова жить… Пожалуйста, Господи, позволь мне снова жить.» 

Но большее внимание Тони привлекли другие два голоса. Тихий женский и глубокий мужской.

\- Может быть, включить фильм сначала, когда он проснется? – спрашивал женский.  
\- Успеется, тем более я уже не так уверен, что он спит. Не так ли, Младший?

Тони резко распахнул глаза и сел на койке. Его палата была вся украшена гирляндами. На низком подоконнике стояла маленькая ёлочка, под которой уже лежали завернутые подарки. А под телевизором, который на кронштейне висел под потолком, стояла Вэнди в шапочке эльфа Санты и его отец. Оба улыбались.  
\- Пап? – голос мужчины немного охрип со сна и от удивления он не мог придумать, что сказать. – Разве у тебя нет никакой суперважной встречи? И Вэнди? Как же мама? И твои братья?

Вэнди подошла к Тони и крепко его обняла, забравшись на кровать. И, не отпуская, ответила:  
\- Они знают, что я там, где должна быть. Со своей семьей. Так же как и твой отец. 

Энтони-Старший пододвинул кресло к изголовью кровати Тони и нажал на пульте видеоплеера кнопку проигрывания. На экране телевизора под звук колоколов на экране появилась надпись «Эта замечательная жизнь. Фильм Фрэнка Капры». 

Похоже, это Рождество тоже оказалось не таким уж одиноким. 

**Author's Note:**

> Написано это в 2012 году, почему бы и не выложить в 2020.  
> Посвящено mirsa, которая была в тот момент таким же сильным фаном как я.


End file.
